


Every Touch is a Redefining Phrase

by EpochDaw



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul: Re - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His touch is feather-light as he writes a sentence, heart pounding and face burning more and more with each letter. He writes it again and again and again, each time pouring his heart into each word, over and over.</p>
<p>(Prompt: Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Touch is a Redefining Phrase

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'd

Hide hums, running his fingertips against the smooth skin of Haise’s back. His eyes scan over the pale skin, lingering at Haise’s broad shoulders. He smiles, shifting closer to rest his forehead against the side of Haise’s arm, fingers dancing along the wide field of Haise’s back. His hand lowers down, down, down, stopping at his lower back.

Hide presses his hand flat against the spot. He stays still, listening to the quiet rhythm of Haise’s breathing, the faint sound of his heartbeat. Slowly, he ghosts his fingers against the skin, creating stars and hearts, smiley-faces and triangles; painting abstract objects along the expanse of Haise’s back.

His touch is feather-light as he writes a sentence, heart pounding and face burning more and more with each letter. He writes it again and again and again, each time pouring his heart into each word, over and over. The pad of his index finger tingles once he’s done writing the confession, his face hot. He stays on his side, staring at the black-white hair of Haise as his face cools, the darkness around them calming.

Hide yawns, running his hand once more along Haise’s back, as though erasing the heartfelt words. He turns on his side to face the wall, scooting to press his clothed back against Haise’s arm lightly. Bringing a hand to curl next to his face, Hide closes his eyes, letting his mind skin into slumber.

The quiet of the room buzzes in his ears, the soft sound of Haise’s even breathing filling it with ease. Hide focuses on the sound of ruffling sheets, feels the bed move next to him and briefly wonders if Haise is leaving. He doesn’t expect strong arms to wrap around his waist loosely, a sturdy chest pressed against his back, or a head nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Hide opens his eyes in slight surprise, opening his mouth to ask if anything is wrong.

“ _I love you, too,_ ” Haise whispers, his voice low and sleepy. The loving tone makes Hide’s head light, his chest tightening in a knot of happy, sappy feelings. Hide giggles softly, pressing back against Haise and closing his eyes. He feels Haise press a gentle kiss against his neck, tighten his arms around his waist a little, and fall back asleep almost immediately.

“You’re such a nerd,” Hide sighs fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble cause I need a break from the depressing stuff I've been writing


End file.
